Quest:Curse Chapter 9
A Dragon's Curse Chapter 9 The campaign continues! Venture into the heart of the Dark Dragon’s lair! The instances Childe’s Vault, Drakulv Sanctum, and the Inner Veil are now dungeons open to a full group of players to explore and conquer! * Speak with Guy in Childe’s Vault * Speak with Sigrun or Theso in Drakulv Sanctum * Speak with Prince Reynarch in the Inner Veil Lore Albion You must hurry! Quickly, come to Childe’s Vault! Selan is in trouble! She has chased after Decimus and Maximillian into the deeper reaches of the crypt! We have learned that the Tenebrous Undead are controlled and connected by a hive-minded monstrosity. If Selan finds this monster along with Decimus, I fear the worst! You must go to her aid! --Guy, Selan’s Regiment Midgard Garmr is still deep within the Sanctum, venturing within for the power of Drakulv Kings. With all five stones in our possession, we must deliver these relics to him so that he can use their power and infuse the Drakulv weapon! With that power we just may stand a chance against the Dark Dragon. Meet me in the Drakulv Sanctum and I will show you the way to Garmr – and make haste! '' --Sigrun of the Shield of Valhalla'' Hibernia The time has come, heroes. We have waited on Salle long enough - and with no sign of her success or failure. The Marrach will wait no longer. Prince Varshe has rallied his troops and he seeks the Dark One’s power. We must not let the Marrach Prince again such strength! Come to the Inner Veil. It is here where we will end this cursed campaign and free the Dark Elven people! '' --Prince Reynarch of the Abagath'' Campaign Updates and Fixes * There is now an NPC in Childe’s Vault, Drakulv Sanctum, and the Inner Veil that will grant players their stones of power from the previous campaign quests should they have lost their stone. * Requires the corresponding quest to be complete before a stone will be granted. Chapter 10 will require all 5 stones. * Several monsters in Childe’s Tomb, Drakulvhamn, and The Rift have had their aggression radius increased. * The Soul Stone’s power buff received from Childe, Sabna, and Salle is now applied in a radius. * Putrid, the Wolfmother, and the Veil Strider should correctly drop loot in addition to aurulite and Draginium Ore. (Midgard) Monsters in the Dream’s Trollheim zone of Chapter 6 of the Dragon Curse Campaign have had their aggression radius reduced. Instance Loot reward Changes Starting with Chapter 9’s instance, the way loot is awarded and daily lockouts are applied in instance encounters will be updated as follows: * Defeating a boss inside the instance will drop a chest that ALL characters in the instance can right-click to interact with. * Interacting with a given chest triggers the daily lockout *for that chest*. * The chest will grant that character’s class a roll on the boss’ loot table. * These loot tables will be weighted heavily to drop an item intended for the class that interacts with the chest. This is to encourage the use of multiple group setups and to avoid scenarios where certain classes are excluded from groups. * It is NOT a guarantee that an item will drop on each chest interaction. * Characters can then do the instance as many times as they desire, but can only interact with the given boss' loot chest once per day. * If an instance drops multiple loot chests (like Chapter 9 does), each chest has its own daily lockout timer. As other instance encounters are updated with this new system, they will be noted. For now, only Chapter 9’s instance functions this way. Gear Sets Chapter 9 also introduces a new item reward type called Gear Sets By doing Chapter 9, characters will have a chance to earn Chest, Arms, and Boots/Leggings armor pieces that when all 3 are equipped will improve a single ability of that class (as noted by the armor). The armors, when equipped, will automatically improve the class’ ability without the need to /use or manually toggle anything. If only 1 or 2 out of the 3 armors are equipped, the abilities will function as normal. These armors will have less stats than most top-of-the-line pieces available in the current game to offset the ability improvement. The improved abilities will, with few exceptions, will focus on baseline or class defining, specialization skills (like Dual Wield, Savagery, Valor, Instruments, etc.) abilities only. [Dragon's Curse Campaign|Return to [Curse Campaign]]